


Untitled WIP (Styles Twins/Louis Tomlinson)

by ilysfmlouis



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:09:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilysfmlouis/pseuds/ilysfmlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just my guilty pleasure of Louis being with the Styles Twins, Marcel and Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ITS A FUCKING WORK IN PROGRESS. NOT PUBLISHED.
> 
> twitter: @vulnerablelouis  
> tumblr: honeybunchesoflou.tumblr.com

He's just about to gel his hair when the door is being repeatedly hit startling him. 

"Marcel! Open the goddamn door! Stop taking so much time in the bathroom!" Harry yells. 

Marcel rolls his eyes. Harry makes it seem like /he's/ the one who hogs the toilet when it's obviously Harry. Another bang frustrates Marcel, he opens the door to see his brother still in his boxers, eye bags showing and his curls a mess with his bedhead. 

"Good morning Harold, you look just spiffy this early in the morning." Marcel says, his sarcastic tone showing in his facial expressions. 

"Budge over will you?" Harry looks into the mirror seeing himself a mess. He flinches at the sight of him and his brother in the mirror. "Damn, we really look alike without you changing up your hair all the time." Harry smirks and ruffles Marcels curls. Marcel frowns and tries to fix at his hair. Harry chuckles and leans into the sink to start brushing his teeth and washing his face. 

"Well, I would think we look alike, considering we /are/ twins" Marcel grumbles. He's started to apply a generous amount of gel in his hair and looked into the mirror, styling his hair, making his curls straighten out and his hair off to the side. "And I like my hair. Mum says I look more sophisticated" he grins and finishes his hair by combing it over. 

Harry spits out the used toothpaste in his mouth and smirks at his brother. "Yeah you're pretty sophisticated all right. Mr. Straight A's all the goddamn time. No need to rub it in Marce." He combs through his curls with his fingers and tames his hair, tucking in strands that stick out. He grabs some hairspray and dry shampoo, applying it to his hair, styling his fringe into a simple quiff. 

Marcel scoffs and looks at his brother who's still styling his hair. Jealous of how easy his brother can contain it while he can't without applying the gel. He smiles at his brother and teases at his quiff, messing it up a little bit. Harry frowns. "Hey, you messed up my hair." Marcel walks out of the bathroom laughing, "Hurry up Haz, mum is gonna call us down for breakfast any moment now."

When Marcel is getting dressed he's pleased with how straight his slacks are and how clean his sweater vest is. He makes a mental note to do something for his mum so that he can return the favor. Once he's fully dressed he looks into the mirror and smiles as wide as he can. 

He knows that he dresses differently than the other kids in his school. Apparently looking like a "nerd" and "geek". Even Harry teases him about it but that's just Harry, and Marcel knows that Harry is always just joking with him. But before, Marcel would always get teased because of his appearance and good grades but Harry was always there to defend him. Harry even risked getting suspended because of two jocks that almost beat him up. And that was the thing Marcel liked the most about his brother, Harry was always there for him, no matter what.

He didn't even notice Harry walking into their room before he heard someone humming The Script and saw Harry squeezing into his jeans. Marcel always teased Harry on how tight his pants were and one time asked if Harry had to "tuck" because his jeans look two times too small on him. Harry only blushed and looked away causing Marcel to laugh so hard he had to use his inhaler to calm down. 

Marcel chuckles to himself and heads out of their room to go downstairs where he can already hear his mum yelling for the boys to come down for breakfast. "Good morning mum, thanks for ironing my clothes last night, you didn't have to do that" Marcel smiles at his mum and leans down to kiss her cheek. Anne smiles "It's okay honey, it was no problem. Now call your brother and eat your breakfast already so you two can go to school."

Marcel nods and sees Harry already coming down the stairs. Who managed to squeeze on his jeans and was wearing a low round neck white t-shirt that made his body look even taller and lankier. The boys both sit down for breakfast. Downing the eggs and bacon on their toast and making small gossip about some girl who got suspended for running naked across campus and how they have a Drama test coming up next week. 

Harry's phone beeps and his eyes light up reading the text and replies quickly. "Marce, apparently there's a new kid at our school now" Harry says, mouth full of eggs. 

Marcel looks up from his plate, "Really? We don't usually get transfers in the middle of the school year considering how there isn't that many people. How'd ya hear about this Haz?"  
His eyes were curious and he was starting to get excited. Nobody really transferred to their school and most of the people that went there pretty must grew up together.

"Zayn texted me just now. He has early detention that's assigned in our homeroom. Apparently he saw the poor thing outside the classroom and let him in, says he's in our homeroom class but came an hour early because he didn't know anything." Harry chuckles and goes in to finish off the rest of his breakfast. "So comon Marce, we gotta meet this kid. Zayn says he's pretty fit." Harry smirks and gets Marcel's plate despite it not being empty.


	2. Chapter 2

this is just to let you guys know that it will be a oneshot NOT a chaptered fic. It's just unpublished and is a WIP.


End file.
